Reverse Psychology
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Tangled up in me Rewritten Pikachu & the others are sick & tired of Ash and Misty's constant arguing, in fact, they'd like nothing more for the two teens to confess to eachother. But Charizard is a grump, Pidgeotto is a snob, & Totodile won't shut up.PS


**Reverse Psychology**

Hey Everyone! As I promised, I am rewriting Tangled up in Me, and making it better!

It has a new name too!

Don't own PKMN or song Tangled up in Me by Skye Sweetnam

Here it is!

…

"So Misty. You said this was the way to Saffron City. Huh, Misty? I knew we shouldn't have listened to you. Now, we'll never get out of here!"

"As if. Your sense of direction is so bad; you couldn't find yourself if you looked in a mirror."

"You break mirrors!"

"You big baby!"

"That's enough guys. You two don't want to stand around here A-L-L day, and insult each other!"

"YES WE DO!" The pair shouted, catching the peace making Brock off guard, and making him tread on a sleeping Charizard's tail… Looks like Kentucky Fried Brock for dinner… A couple of Pidgey flew in fright from the surrounding trees and even a sleeping Snorlax was awoken by the tremendous noise as the teenagers argued still.

Pikachu sighed; it was tired of all these childish arguments. Squirtle watched in amazement as the two teenagers continued to squabble, their noses touching as they got in each other's faces and started yelling again.

"Fine, we can set up camp here for the night then!" Brock sighed, throwing his bag down, narrowly missing a sleeping Bulbasaur, allowing Brock to miss being Vine Whipped by the angry dinosaur.

"_When will the torment end?" _Pidgeotto humphed, turning away from the teenagers and ruffling her feathers as she perched on a tree branch.

"_When they FINALLY declare their undenying love for each other maybe?" _Politoed suggested, smirking as Misty pushed Ash back a few feet with her hand.

"_I don't think so." _Corsola interrupted, sweatdropping as the redheaded trainer slapped Ash across the cheek and the boy stuck his tongue out. "_Why do mommy and daddy ALWAYS argue?"_ Togepi suddenly cried, her loud wailing catching everyone's attention, making Misty forget about her feud with Ash and scoop Togepi into her arms.

"Awww Togepi… did that nasty, mean, big baby scare you?" Misty exclaimed, cuddling the spike-ball POKéMON, and smirking at a bemused Ash who had his hands resting on his hips angrily.

"Oh yeah? You're the one who scared her with YOUR SHOUTING!" Ash yelled, watching Pikachu cover his ears as the shout reverberated off of the trees around them.

Chikorita and Cyndaquil were tired of the ongoing argument, so the fire mouse and the Johto grass starter settled down either side of a now, fully awake Bulbasaur, and magically conjured up some funky-looking glasses and a box of popcorn out of nowhere, and waited for the real show to begin...

Totodile, as oblivious as ever, hopped around the campfire like a Chansey on drugs, blatantly ignoring his raven-haired master and his master's red-headed 'mate' as the two argued loudly. Just as Pidgeotto had had enough and was about to fly from her tree and scratch the human's eyes out, a familiar noise rung through the forest, unfortunately, the day just was not getting any better for Brock, or Pikachu.

"_What is it? What's going on? Huh, huh?"_ Totodile sprang up and down, its croaky high-pitched giggle annoying everyone, making Pikachu want to shock the almost 'too-jolly' crocodile out of his skull.

"_OH Boy Arceus kill me now!" _Pikachu sweatdropped, covering its yellow face with two tiny paws.

"Prepare for trouble we're in fanfiction!"

"Make it double, we've got a mission!"

"To protect the world from never ending paragraphs"

"To unite all full stops and get the highest marks!"

"To denounce the evils in inverted commas!"

"To extend our grammar to reach the bosses!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, scribbling away at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to writ… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Ash, Misty and Brock, all were sat drinking tea around a small table, ignoring the Rockets as usual. Bulbasaur had drifted off to sleep, as had Chikorita and Cyndaquil.

"We'll teach 'em for not letting me say my ONLY line in da motto!" Meowth hissed, standing on the side of the air balloon, his claws unsheathed and his eye's narrowed at the three humans and the POKe'MON. "Get Dat Pikachu!"

James was sat in the corner of the basket, weeping like a little girl at how pathetic they were.

"Arbok!" Jesse yelled, throwing the POKe'BALL containing the poisonous cobra into the air before grabbing James by the collar and holding up to face level.

"Let out Weezing you moron!" Jesse shouted, but James just hung silently in Jesse's grasp. Moments passed, before James burst out crying again, and huddled in the corner, clutching an irritated Meowth, who then stole Weezing's ball and threw it beside Arbok, watching with delight as the two POKe'MON appeared.

Weezing and Arbok began edging towards Ash, Misty and Brock, but before they could land any attacks, Ash smirked. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" making the two fried POKéMON scramble towards James, the three of them curled up together, clutching Meowth in the corner of the hot-air balloon weeping.

"Pathetic." Misty sneered; the amused look which was plastered on her pale face said it all…

"Grr! don't think this is the last you'll see of us twerps!" Jesse bellowed her eyes full of fire. Suddenly, from beside Jesse, a Wobbuffet appeared which only as a matter of fact seemed to irritate Jesse further.

"Get in your ball you blue blob!" she screamed, her face as red as a charmeleon in a volcano as she grabbed her Wobuffet's POKe'BALL and attempted to return it.

Unfortunately for Jesse and her minions, her coherent screaming had awoken Ash's Charizard, and Charizard was never good at early wake up calls, so with Jesse, James, Meowth and their pathetic POKéMON turned into Kentucky Fried Losers… Eherm, Ash, Misty, Brock and the gang waved as Team Rocket "Blasted off" to go annoy someone else, hopefully as far away as possible from them…

_**LATER ON…**_

"Move over!"

"No! You're too fat!"

"At least I'm not a scrawny runt!"

"Yeah? Well at least I don't weigh the same as Snorlax!"

"You're so lanky that when you did a back flip you kicked God in the chin!"

"Oh really? You're so ugly not even cillet would BANG you!"

"Well you're…" Ash began, before Pikachu, tired of the complaining; thunder- shocked them both, sending Ash and Misty crashing on top of each other in a pile on the floor.

Pikachu sighed. "_Finally! Peace and Quiet!"_

"Guys! When will you learn! I'm going to bed! And no more arguing! Please?" Brock scolded and begged the pair.

Misty and Ash both got up and faced the opposite way to each other, their arms crossed and their eye's shut in pitch black defiance.

"She started it." Ash mumbled, pointing at Misty with vengeance in his russet eyes as he turned away from her, his nose held high in the air.

"No! YOU started it, Mister "My stomach is bigger than my brain." Misty retorted, smirking as she saw Ash's hands clench into tight fists.

Ash glared at Misty, unable to think of a good comeback as Misty tapped her foot, and smiled gleefully, obviously enjoying the fact that she had beaten Ash.

Ash stared at Pikachu and the rest of his POKéMON, "Hey! Knock it off!" he yelled, his cheeks bright red as Pikachu and the other POKéMON continued to roll around on the grass in fits of giggles, Brock was desperately trying to stop himself laughing as well.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Ash murmured almost incoherently, shoving past Misty, toppling over his Cyndaquil, Squirtle and Totodile, and throwing himself into his sleeping bag in a sulk and turning away from his friends.

That night, the murkrow cawed, and the hoot-hoots, well Hehe, Hooted, (line from Midnight by EspeonandUmbreonForever)

But Ash couldn't sleep.

He tossed.

He turned.

But, somehow, something, or maybe _someone _was keeping him awake…

Ash thought back to the earlier argument he'd had with Misty as he glanced at his POKéMON. Totodile, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur, were all curled up underneath a blanket, along with Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck and Brock's Vulpix, by the side of a still lit campfire, possibly due to Charizard lying by the embers that remained…

Pidgeotto and Noctowl slept in a pine tree above, whilst Starmie and Staryu were leant against the trunk of a tree snoozing, their ruby red cores glinting in the silver moonlight.

By Ash's side, his little yellow mouse POKéMON snored softly. Pikachu's nose began sniffing ever so often and his legs twitching as if he were dreaming.

Ash ripped his eyes away from Pikachu and glanced over to Misty who was led the other side of him. Her bright orange bangs hung loosely around her neck and lily-white face, her long curled eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly and a small egg-shaped POKéMON snored beside her. The two teenagers hadn't spoken since Misty had left Ash speechless. That had been around, five hours ago. And it was killing Ash… Looking past a dreaming Misty and Togepi, Ash's russet orbs fixed on something…

Slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping rodent, Ash crept out of his sleeping bag, and tiptoed past the abundance of fast-asleep POKéMON, and over towards Brock's backpack, where an interesting blue book was sticking out from the top.

Carefully, Ash snatched the book swiftly and began to decipher the words on the cover. He yawned, and began to make his way back to bed, the book clutched in his hands.

It was entitled, "The Reverse Psychology Handbook." Ash flicked through the pages in interest and curiosity, his eye's darting to and fro between the introductions…

One page had an interesting paragraph on it, Ash strained his eyes to read it in the campfire light as it flickered in the darkness…

"Valentines Day. This piece will explain how to make that special someone feel cared for on Valentines Day: First of all, Be generally helpful, kind, and overly interested in what the person has to say. Maybe even throw in a gift?"

Ash looked astonished as he read the passage over and over, his brown orbs floating over each word as carefully as the next. He then flicked over the page, reading the writing on the other side.

"Chapter two.

If you cannot understand a certain girl, this section will show you the signs and symptoms of their odd behaviour."

Ash was intrigued, so kept reading intently on; not noticing that someone around the campfire had begun to stir…

"Jokey: They are trying to overcome your funniness aka: trying to outdo you with their humour: they might secretly have a crush on you or they are trying to impress you."

Ash scrawled through the guide book, only stopping when his russet eyes rested on a description which interested him quite a lot for that matter…

"Angry/Aggressive: These are very common traits in certain girls, it is often either because they truly cannot stand the sight of you, or, sometimes, it is the fact that they hide special feelings for the victim of this behaviour. This is often the case when you are upset and the person shows a maternal sort of side and comforts you. These behavioural patterns…" Ash read on… the description reminded him of a certain-red-head. "Usually anger is used to cover up a weakness that person may feel, using it as a shield to hide and cover the true feelings which most likely, lie within…" Ash stopped reading. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, his eyes had grown to the size of tennis balls, and he had stifled a breath.

Does Misty, really truly, _**LIKE**_ _me?_

Ash's head began to hurt, as he remembered all the times that Misty had ever insulted him or shouted at him for no particular reason…

"A-Ash?"

Ash slammed the book shut.

"Y-yeah M-Misty?" Ash whispered, he was facing away from Misty, he hoped she could not sense that he was hiding something as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"W-what are you doing? It's two in the morning…" Her hoarse, sleepy voice travelled to his ears, causing his back to stiffen slightly. He then, shifted around to face her.

"I-I thought I heard something, that's all, night Mist…" Ash said, settling back down in his sleeping bag, wriggling on top of the hard book, trying to get comfy as he stared into her blue eyes, before twisting back over and closing his eye's as he fell asleep, his back to the redhead.

"G'night Ash… _sweet dreams_" Ash swore he heard Misty whisper Sweet Dreams… But Ash was too tired to think anymore about how the redhead might feel for him, and fell straight to sleep…

However Misty did not.

Unable to get back to sleep, Misty finally gave up turning and tossing, and scrambled out of her sleeping bag. Careful not to jog Togepi, she ran over to a small stream which was just visible from the camp, and sat on a big rock. The water trickled down the crags in the wet rocks. It was a comforting noise to Misty as she listened intently with her eyes firmly shut to the dripping of the liquid and the hooting of Noctowl. Her thoughts quickly travelled to Ash, could she ever tell him? Misty didn't know if she had the guts, she'd always chickened out like this around Ash, and it sucked…

"Pikachupi?" Misty's eyes shot open, and her attention turned to the familiar voice beside her. She smiled at the mouse, and waved at him. Pikachu hopped up onto the big, mossy rock and stared at Misty uneasily for a few moments, his cobalt eyes full of concern for the red-head.

"Hey Pikachu." Misty grinned sheepishly at the rodent, beckoning him to leap onto her lap. He obliged, and she began scratching him under his special spot under his left ear. Pikachu chaaed in delight, a smile creeping to his face. She began to hum her song, Misty's song, she had called it, and it was the only way she felt, she could ever, reveal her secret feelings for Ash. Even if she didn't tell him. She continued staring at the moon and singing her song quietly, her harmonious voice allowing Pikachu to drift to sleep in her arms… When she had finished, she slowly, lifted Pikachu up, and carried him like a baby back towards the camp, staring up at the sliver moon and the shining stars as they glittered above the ground. As she crept back to bed, she walked past Ash as he dreamt, and placed Pikachu beside him, blushing as she bent down to stroke the rodent's head as she realised how close her and Ash's faces were. She smiled serenely, and stood up, and clambered into her own sleeping bag, but not before moving it closer to Ash's… Before she closed her cerulean eyes, she stared at the raven-haired boy, whose hair was stuck up messily like sonic the hedgehog, he was breathing rhythmically, his chest rising and dipping, and his mouth slightly agape… Misty smiled, and felt her heavy eyelid's close shut…

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"_Alright, what's this meeting for?"_ Charizard huffed; he wasn't too pleased at the prospect of a little mouse around twenty times smaller than him disturbing him from his sleep.

"_Don't look at me! How should I know?" _Bulbasaur growled, yawning in the early morning sun as dew drops fell around him.

"_So, is everyone here?" _Pikachu began, his tail to attention, swaying in the breeze as he scampered over to where he had told all the POKe'MON to meet.

"_Do we really HAVE to wait for Psyduck? He'll probably never understand anyways…" _Corsola sighed, hoping Pikachu would just hurry up, she hadn't finished her poke' chow yet, and it would be getting stale…

"_What, what we talking about Pika pal? Huh, huh?" _Totodile hopped up into the air as he ran towards the group, sitting beside Cyndaquil, hopping still excitedly.

"_Will you pipe down already?" _Pidgeotto squawked, her large slate coloured eyes angry. If looks could kill, the blue, big-jaw POKéMON would be long gone… Finally, Psyduck waddled up uneasily and squeezed next to a sighing Corsola and quiet Politoed.

"_C'mon Pikachu, what's this about?" _Staryu and Starmie said in unison, their cores glowing brightly as the morning sunlight shone off of them. Pikachu rubbed his eyes as the light reflected off of their centre and shone in his small, round eyes.

Finally, everyone was seated; Vulpix, Charizard, Pidgeotto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Politoed, Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Togepi, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Noctowl and Pikachu all sat in a circle. Finally, Pikachu began his request.

"_Yesterday, you all remember the fight?" _Pikachu asked, he rolled his eyes as everyone either groaned or nodded unsurprised around him. He waited until they'd stopped mumbling things until he carried on…

"_Well, this morning, I found a book in Pikapi's bed," _the yellow rodent held up the blue book which Ash had indeed been reading the night before.

Pidgeotto nearly fell off her branch; luckily though, Noctowl reacted fast, catching the bird before she fell to the ground… She grinned at the brown owl and thanked him silently, ruffling her cream and chestnut feathers before listening to Pikachu talk.

Totodile, who had been eating a POKéMON cookie, began to choke when Bulbasaur read the title out loud.

_"The Reverse Psychology Handbook__…But what would Ash want with that?" _Bulbasuar was confused for one of the first times in its life, and he didn't like it. The bulb POKe'MON narrowed his eyes…

Squirtle, and Totodile (after given aid by Politoed and Vulpix to dislodge the cookie from his throat) leapt for the book in a frenzy.

"_Can I just take a look at that?" _Squirtle exclaimed, snatching the book off of Pikachu, and taking it for himself, running away from the stunned mouse and the gang.

"_No! Gimme gimme! I wanna read it!" _Totodile hollered, the big-jaw POKéMON began to chase Squirtle around the trees, desperately trying to get a peek at the book that was clamped in between the turtle's paws.

All the time, everyone else watched on except Pidgeotto, who humphed in ignorance, and faced away from the drama, _"So immature…"_ she huffed, her beak held high in the air as the confrontation went on below her.

Corsola just sat on the grass sweatdropping, Vulpix and Chikorita giggled at the two's antics, and Cyndaquil tried to avoid getting caught up in the chase, squealing as Totodile almost crashed into her. Pikachu face palmed as Togepi trilled, obviously enjoying the entertainment. Pikachu felt himself grow angry… The yellow mouse's face began to heat up, and his cheeks began crackling with electric currents, before…

"_Chuuuuuuuuuu!"_ Pikachu battle-cried before releasing a thunderbolt which travelled straight towards the two water types.

The two POKéMON froze in a smoking heap as if time had stopped around them, they smouldered and Squirtle coughed leaving a billowing trail of smoke to rise from his mouth and into the air. Vulpix skipped up to Squirtle, winked at him cheekily, and stole the book off of him, and trotted back over to Pikachu, who was sighing with relief now that the commotion was finished. Squirtle just stood blinking, his cheeks flushed red against his blue complex from the contact with Vulpix, _"Damn, she's just so cute!"_ Squirtle thought, his face as pink as Corsola.

"_Now, as I was saying, Pikapi had this book, and I know, he has read it. Now later that night, I saw Pikachupi on a rock over there," _Pikachu pointed to the moss covered rock by the stream a few meters away from all of them. _"And she was humming THAT song again…" _

As Pikachu talked about "That song", everyone groaned, including Psyduck, who then proceeded to ask why they were all groaning. Charizard smacked his head on a tree as he listened to the noise…

"_Why don't they just get it over and done with?" _Starmie and Staryu groaned, expression, Politoed and Bulbasaur jeering along with the two water POKe'MON…

"_I __still__ think we should drop them both into that cave in Mt. Moon…" _Charizard stated as-a-matter-of-factly, watching as everyone began groaning all over again…

"_And you think that dropping two teenage children into a desolate mountain will make them declare their undenying love for each other?" _Noctowl questioned, Corsola nodding in agreement with the owl POKéMON.

"_Maybe…." _Laughed Charizard, his flame blowing in the breeze, "_ Then at least then they MIGHT mate…"_

Bulbasaur's vines immediately flew out as did Chikorita's, and covered Togepi's ears, scowls were present on the two grass type's faces. "_Sssh! You stupid dragon! There are children here!" _Starmie hissed angrily, glancing at Pikachu who was sweatdropping beside her for back up.

"_I don't' REALLY think, __THAT__ is the aim Charizard…" _Pikachu explained, his cheeks growing redder by the second as he stared uncomftably at the ground he was sat on…

"_So what __IS__ the plan?" _Cyndaquil asked, she was talking for the first time since the conversation started, an interested look written over her face as a leaf landed on her nose. "_Listen up…" _Pikachu whispered as everyone leant in close to listen to the plan…

_**LATER ON …**_

"Finally! Vermillion City! I never thought we'd make it!" Ash sighed, his hands above his head in happiness as his eyes scoured the large, worn-out sign above them.

"Me neither… not with your AWFUL sense of direction!" Misty panted, her legs tired and her converse dusty as she stood shakily beside the teenage boy. Ash sent a glare over to Misty, but then remembered the book's advice, _"Be Calm…" _He thought, rubbing the sweat from his forehead and ignoring the burning sensation of answering back… Ash turned away from Misty, who to the boy's delight almost fell over at his silence, and turned to face Brock.

"So Brock, where 'bout's the centre?" Ash asked ignoring the strange look Misty was giving him s she stood beside him. Brock's eyes (?) shone brightly…

"This way!" Brock obviously, knew EXACTLY where every single police station or POKéMON centre in the whole of the world was off by heart, and pointed towards a large building in the distance…

"Nurse Joy! Officer Jenny! Watch out! Cos here comes Brock the love god!" Brock yodelled, before taking off down the road, leaving Ash, Misty and Pikachu in the dust behind him…

"I think Brock means, the god of harassing…" Ash commented, not noticing as Pikachu's eyes glittered hopefully as the mouse sat on his shoulder.

"_Vermillion City… Perform me a miracle…"_ Pikachu prayed, hoping that if the plan worked, he and the other POKéMON would NEVER, EVER have to listen to Ash and Misty's squabbles again…

_**LATER ON… (Evening)**_

"_I can't wait Oooh! This is getting sooo exciting!" _Totodile grinned, before Chikorita clamped her vines around the crocodile's mouth in an attempt to keep it quiet.

"_Thank Mew for that! I never thought he'd shut up!" _Staryu commented, watching as Bulbasaur took his vines out of his triangular ears, and Vulpix removed her brown paws from her large ears.

"_Quick! Hide! Here comes Nurse Joy!" _Corsola squeaked, grabbing Psyduck's paw and Cyndaquil's hand and dragging them down out of sight behind a flower pot beside the doors of the exit.

The POKéMON nurse walked straight past them, with a love-struck Brock in tow, muttering if the Joy would go on a date with him, and there was a bit of "Where art thou?" thrown in there too…

"_How exactly do you plan for this to work? It's Valentines tomorrow!" _Pidgeotto hissed, her question directed towards Pikachu, who was leading the group as he kept his ears down low.

"_You'll see…" _Pikachu answered, his cheeks sparking with anticipation as he waited for the doors to open.

Suddenly, a trainer walked through the door, he was unsuspecting, and little did he know what was about to hit him…

The automatic doors swung open…

"_GO GO GO!" _Pikachu hollered, as Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Pidgeotto, Totodile, (with Chikorita's vine still clamped around his jaws) Bulbasaur, Vulpix, Corsola, Psyduck, Staryu, and Pikachu darted past the befuddled trainer, and out into the night air.

Waiting for them outside, were Togepi, Noctowl, Charizard, Politoed, Squirtle and Starmie, who had escaped from their Pokéballs and had managed to get outside earlier that day…

"_So, where first Pikachu?" _Squirtle asked, glancing at Chikorita's firm grip on Totodile's jaws and hoping that it might stay like that…

"_Vermilion port, here we come!" _Pikachu did the victory sign with his tiny fingers, before leading the group of POKéMON towards the town of Vermillion, scampering through the forest as Togepi rode on his back…

The scenery was indeed vermillion coloured as the golden sun sunk down to touch the sea as it lay on the horizon, the colour illuminating off of the trees and causing them to shimmer.

As Pikachu and the others looked around curiously, Pikachu gathered the POKe'MON around him quickly advised them all of the plan.

"_Remember, Team Rocket could be __ANYWHERE_…" He warned, before Pikachu split them all up into two groups as they sat beside the dock. Charizard watched cautiously as the waves rolled and lapped at the concrete edge…

Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Noctowl, Starmie, Staryu, Charizard, and Politoed all scampered and flew off in one direction, whilst Pikachu, Togepi, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Vulpix, Psyduck, Totodile, Corsola, and Pidgeotto, walked and flew down to the sea, which glimmered in the setting sun…

"_It's so, pretty…"_Corsola sighed, her tiny cobalt eyes taking in the scenery, before she was snapped out of her daze by Totodile kneeling by her pink feet.

"_Not as beautiful as you, my Corsola…"_ Totodile stated, taking Corsola's paw romantically, or so he thought, until Corsola glared daggers at the crocodile.

"_Get off me!" _Corsola yelled, before she released her spike cannon on the cheesy Totodile, sending him flying backward into the sea, a splash reverberating around them…

"_Please say there are Sharpedo in there…" _Pidgeotto squawked, praying with her two wings.

"_Guys! Focus on the job! Then you can practise the lines that Brock taught you Totodile!" _Bulbasaur huffed, clamping his vines around Totodile's jaws, and dragging him out of the sea as the crocodile rose to the surface…

Little did the group of POKéMON know, there was a strange POKéMON watching them…

"_Well well, what do we have here?"_

Squirtle stiffened, and Vulpix's hackles rose as the noise echoed around them as they now walked along beside the dark alleys.

"_Who is it? Come out you coward!"_ Squirtle yelled, attracting Pikachu and the others over to them.

"_What's going on?" _Pikachu asked, clutching Togepi on his back as he gave the egg a piggy back…

"_Me? Coward? That's a first…"_ The voice replied, a shadow appearing in front of Squirtle.

From round the corner, a purple cat appeared, it had an axe-shaped tail, and beige patches around its eyes. Many similar coloured patches were splattered on its body; its eyes were a mysterious shade of emerald green.

"_I am Purrloin. Good to meet your acquaintances." _He answered, holding his paw out as he sat beside Pikachu. The mouse introduced himself, and shook the cat's paw, gulping warily as he spotted the Purrloin's claws. Even if they were sheathed…

"_Pikachu._ _Good to meet you. Now, what brings you all here?" _He asked, staring at the variety of POKéMON that surrounded him.

Pikachu told the whole story to Purrloin.

"_Hmm. I may be able to help, follow me." _The devious POKéMON exclaimed, before he began leading them to the harbour, where a massive ferry was harboured, cream in colour with red windows. A swimming pool was visible on the upper deck from where they stood.

Squirtle sized up Purrloin, watching in disgust as Vulpix sucked up to the cat as they walked along, following the cat… But Squirtle could never match a POKéMON which could go from standing on four paws, to just two in a matter of seconds...

As they reached the boat, another unknown POKéMON came along side them, its cheery face and small and cute exterior not at all threatening.

"_This is Minccino, my assistant." _Purrloin explained, pointing to Minccino with his paw.

Minccino was a completely grey POKéMON; he had a long bushy tail, like that of a chinchilla, and deep brown eyes.

"_Nice to meet you!" _He squeaked, before Purrloin lead the group of POKéMON aboard the ship, entitled, S.S.T. Anne.

Pikachu's eyes wandered around the large ship, taking in every detail and his ears perked acutely as he held Togepi protectively.

Inside, there was a massive market, full to the brim with merchandise and people.

Pikachu and the other's had to make sure they didn't get lost as Minccino and Purrloin pushed through the crowds, beckoning for them to follow.

Squirtle almost got trampled on by a POKe'MON trainer with a Charmeleon as the hurried on through…

Another strange animal pushed its way towards them as they dashed through the crowds; this POKéMON was black and grey, and looked like a small fox. She had turquoise eyes and a ruffled ring of scarlet red fur around her neck and tail…

"_And I'm Zorua." _The fox greeted them, following Purrloin and Minccino towards a large door, all of Pikachu's friends behind her…

Inside, there was a massive sofa, along with a strange looking computer, and a human sat at the desk smiling at the group of creatures.

_**LATER…**_

"Of course we can help! Right Purrloin?" The man laughed, before picking up his phone and talking to someone on the phone. He then set about making posters on the computer…

Pikachu and the others (apart from a scowling Squirtle) thanked Purrloin, Minccino and Zorua, and headed back tot the centre, where they met up with Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Noctowl, Charizard, Politoed, Staryu and Starmie, a frantic Ash and Misty, who were, YES, yelling at each other.

"You lost Togepi! You're such an idiot Ash!" Misty yelled her eyes full of worry as she scowled at him, her hands in the air.

"Oh yeah? What's your togepi done with my Pikachu?" Ash hollered his face full of anger as he squared up to her, his hands clenching into fists.

"_Prii! Mommy! Daddy! I'm here!" _Togepi squealed, jogging towards Misty full of joy and leaping into her arms…

Misty and Ash sweatdropped and immediately became silent as the egg trilled in the redhead's grip.

"Togepi! My darling! Where HAVE you been! I was so worried!" Misty whispered, cuddling the happy egg as she snapped from her surprised daze.

Pikachu crossed his tiny fingers as he hid behind the wall, watching the others return to their POKe'BALLs and the mouse headed out towards Ash warily, appearing from the wall…

Ash glanced at Pikachu, his eye's wide, the mouse was slowly heading towards him, his ears drooped in submission and his eye's looking at the ground which was moving beneath him.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere! I was so worried!" Ash scolded. Pikachu's ears drooped, but deep down, Pikachu knew, as he settled down to sleep that night that Pikapi and Pikachupi would be very thankful for what they'd done the next day…

Pikachu dozed beside Ash, his little head twitching as he slept and his tail curved around his body like a scarf.

But Ash was awake; he'd listened to the book's advice, and gone out earlier that day and bought a certain someone a Valentines gift… He clutched in his hand lovingly; Ash glanced over towards its soon-to-be receiver. He wondered where Pikachu and his POKe'MON had been earlier that day…

After Pikachu and the others had disappeared, Brock had announced he had some BUSINESS to attend to, which left Ash with Misty, searching for the POKéMON.

The two had had a wonderful time, chatting and hanging out together. When Ash had mentioned that he enjoyed Misty's company, Misty had returned the compliment happily, before the pair fell asleep by the side of a lake by Diglett's cave, and didn't awaken till late afternoon. They'd had a water fight too, which had resulted in Nurse Joy scolding the pair of them, as the two teenagers had headed back to the centre, dripping wet.

Ash and Misty had had a small fight, but Ash was about to tell her how he felt, when Pikachu and Togepi barged in… Spoiling the moment…

Ash sighed, where exactly HAD Pikachu been? Little did Ash know, as he fell asleep, that Pikachu opened its eyes, and grinned, before falling asleep too, dreaming of strange Unova POKéMON, two giant dragons, one white, one black…?

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

"A singing competition! Hell yeah!" Brock exclaimed, dreaming by a massive poster as he suddenly conjured up a guitar from nowhere, and began strumming it…

It was Valentines Day, and Ash and Misty were stood watching Brock, exchanging looks of worry as the tanned teen sung "American Pie" out of tune…

"We have to enter! C'mon guys!" Brock pleaded, Ash refused, crossing his arms and turning away from Brock, ignoring Misty's pleas.

The party and competition was being held in a ferry called the S.S.T Anne, where lots of strange new POKéMON hung around.

Ash, Misty and Brock glanced up in awe at the giant cruise ship in front if them. Misty's eyes began sparkling at the paper Goldeen and Seaking that lined the bars of the ship, along with Staryu and Starmie bunting on each doorway. Ash grinned at the sight of Misty as she darted around, squealing as a Seadra rose from the sea, and sprayed her with water, soaking her completely.

Misty and Ash laughed their head's off, before, Misty changed, and they walked towards the entrance, where crowds were gathered along with POKe'MON merchandise stalls and food stalls…

Pikachu re-entered the ferry, grinning as the massive group of POKéMON including Charizard, fitted through the door and headed towards the staging room they had seen the handymen creating yesterday, and sat on red velvet seats, like the ones in a movie theatre, waiting for the show to begin.

"_These seats are too small!"_ Charizard roared as he almost crushed poor Cyndaquil, infact Charizard had three chairs all to himself.

"_Well I don't expect it's every day they have dragons the size of Sinnoh crushing their seats."_ Corsola stated, ignoring the glare she got from the fire POKéMON as she stuck her non existent nose in the air.

"_Hey Pikachu!" _Purrloin came running up to the group, and shoved in-between Vulpix and Squirtle on a velvet seat, knocking Squirtle off so the turtle fell to the ground, and banged his head. He sat up scowling, and rubbed the spot which was sore. Squirtle glared at the cat, but neither Vulpix nor Purrloin noticed. Zorua and Minccino sat beside Chikorita and Cyndaquil, waiting for the show to begin, Totodile was again, bouncing up and down, but this time, everyone was too jolly to stop him.

"_Thank you so much Purrloin." _Pikachu thanked Purrloin, who blushed and smirked at Pikachu who smiled a seat away from him and the fire fox.

"_It was all I could do to help… my human likes playing cupid." _Purrloin said modestly, shaking his head from side to side in gratitude and smiling at Vulpix, who grinned back.

Squirtle took the micky out of Purloins posh voice, by miming babyishly, Vulpix saw it that time, and glared at the tiny-turtle, who stopped what he was doing, and sighed slowly, he clambered back onto his seat, sitting against the edge and watching Vulpix eye him suspiciously.

Squirtle humphed and face away, before he almost barfed as he saw Pidgeotto and Noctowl cosying up in a seat, he made puking actions as he grinned at the two birds.

"_Don't. Say. A. Word. I know you're in love with Vulpix…" _Pidgeotto hissed at Squirtle, at the sound of her name, Vulpix faced Pidgeotto, her eye's as round and curious as ever.

"_What's wrong Pidgeotto? I heard my name?"_ she asked, her eyes full of curiosity, her tails swished behind her creating a peacock effect behind her.

Pidgeotto grinned at Squirtle, who was shaking his head murderously before answering Vulpix slyly, "_We were just talking about how Squirtle thinks you're cute." _She laughed, watching as Squirtle almost fainted with embarrassment, before pointing silently with a paw at Pidgeotto and then motioning a cutting of the neck.

However, instead of Squirtle getting fired or glared at, Vulpix faced him, and smiled graciously, making Squirtle go even redder than before. Pidgeotto and Noctowl smirked.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMONS!" The host shouted, catching everyone's attention as the lights began dimming.

"LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!"

Zorua, Pikachu, Togepi, Minccino, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Corsola, Politoed, Psyduck, Vulpix, Squirtle, Purrloin, Staryu, Starmie, Pidgeotto, Noctowl and Charizard all sat in that order, munching on popcorn, and grimacing as Brock performed his song, "Two Perfect Girls." And then, "American Pie"…

"_My poor, poor ears!"_ Totodile wailed, covering his non-existent ears with his paws and groaning.

"_Now you know what we have to put up with when you won't shut up!"_ Chikorita and Cyndaquil exclaimed. Chikorita and Bulbasaur snuggled up together, casually stealing glances every so often at each other.

Ash shuffled in a seat beside Bulbasaur, and placed Pikachu and Togepi on his lap, and watched the show intently.

Eventually, it was Misty's turn, as Ash sat by the long row of POKéMON, the curtains opened, and his mouth dropped open like a magikarp's. The lights were dimmed, and Misty stood there, wearing a sliver dress, with a microphone in her hand. The familiar music began to play, and Misty began to sing beautifully. Ash grinned at Misty's choice of song.

The guitar strummed, the drums entered.

Misty, began…

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me,_

_I'm the girl, who's Kickin' the coke machine,_

_I'm the one that's honkin' at you, cos I left late again._

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Cos y'see I want ya by the way I push ya away,_

_Yeah,_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today,_

_Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reactions, yeah,_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Get tangled up in me."_

The Crowd went wild, and Ash found himself laughing as the POKéMON danced happily. Vulpix licked Squirtle's cheek affectionately, and Bulbasaur had to catch Squirtle as he went to faint.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me ,  
>Gotta know reverse psychology,<br>I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep,  
>I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see!<em>

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Cos y'see I want ya by the way I push ya away,_

_Yeah,_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today,_

_Mix the words up with the actions, do it all for your reactions, yeah,_

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Get tangled up in me."_

Ash grinned, his eyes watching as Misty smiled at the crowd, she was obviously enjoying herself immensely, and she wasn't all that bad at singing either!

"_You think that you know me  
>You think that I'm only<br>When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
>You wanna know more, more, more about me<br>I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet!"_

On the last line, Misty pointed at Ash, who in turn almost fainted, everyone turned to face Ash, The raven haired boy then glanced upwards to see a hole in the roof, he threw the book "The reverse psychology handbook" high into the air, and it soared through the roof, where a Gyrados rose from the water and took it underwater. Ash didn't need some matchmaking book to tell him how to act…

"_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away ya!  
>Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today<br>Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, ya!"  
><em>Ash made a split decision, and stood up, felt for his present in his pocket, and ran on stage, joining Misty.

_"Hey! Hey!"  
><em>Ash ran onto the stage, clutching his item. Misty looked surprised as Ash joined in with her, after, all the Pokemon ran on too, even Charizard was dancing. The redhead gasped as Ash took her hand and held out a jewellery box. She opened it, and inside, was a Staryu-shaped locket. She opened the blue Staryu locket, and smiled at the picture of her and Ash at his house on his last birthday. Misty wore a blue dress and Ash wore a blue top and shorts. They were both grinning madly and had and arm around each other, winking.

"W-why?" She asked glancing at him as the instrumental of the song went on…

"Happy Valentines Day Misty, I love you." Ash said, his eyes sparkling, Misty was shocked for a second, but then smiled. They both leant in…

Emotions that had been bottled up escaped, and Misty and Ash embraced like their lives depended on it, Ash's hands found their way round Misty's waist, and her arms were round Ash's neck.

The song was almost ending, the Purrloin owner held out a camera, and took a photo, handing it to Brock.

Charizard was dancing, and Misty laughed as the kiss ended, Pikachu and the other POKéMON held a dancing Totodile and a confused Psyduck up to the microphone as the last words of the lyrics began.

Ash and Misty began laughing in a fit of giggles as Totodile belted out the last line, Psyduck following suit with a series of confusing quacks.

"_Get tangled up in meeeeeeee!"_ Totodile yelled,

"_MEEEEE! WHEEEEEE!" _Psyduck sung, funnily, Psyduck's voice came out likePavarotti, the opera singer.

"_Whoa Psyduck! Where did THAT come from?" _Totodile exclaimed, laughing his head off, showing off a set of sharp teeth. Corsola giggled, before tackling Totodile to the floor.

Even Pikachu got his lucky day; the yellow mouse and Lt. Surge's Pikachu were embracing happily.

Ash swept Pikachu into his arms; whilst Misty did the same for Togepi.

"_**Happy Valentines Day Pikachu!"**_

"Huh? Jesse? James? What's dis'?" Meowth asked, clawing at a soggy lump of garbage, floating past them, as Team Rocket sat, tired by the side of the harbour.

James picked it up, rubbing the cover, "It looks like, some kind of book… "The Reverse Psychology Handbook." James read.

"_Give that here!"_

"_No you!"_

A series of squabbles and water guns suddenly hit Team Rocket sending them blasting off again, without the book.

Squirtle and Totodile burst from the water, both tugging at the book, before they noticed Team Rocket "Blasting off"

"_Adios!"_ Squirtle and Totodile waved the trio off, still not noticing a hungry Munchlax, which was nearby, munching on the book that had caused all the trouble…

_**fin.**_

Whoa! A staggering 19 pages long! Jeez! This took a long time! You better read it! Happy Valentines Day! I hope everyone enjoys it! And has that special someone!

Bottom of Form


End file.
